


О, Лесса

by LimWaltijeri



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimWaltijeri/pseuds/LimWaltijeri
Summary: по книге "Полет дракона". Изначально публиковалось на фикбуке под ником Vsela Limer https://ficbook.net/readfic/767052





	О, Лесса

Хрупка, тонка, невелика,  
Душой сильна, умом гибка  
О Лесса, Лесса, Лесса...  
Могучее лицо прогресса,  
Дочь лорда, позже - оборванка,  
В лохмотьях мрачная служанка,  
Чрез обороты - госпожа.  
И Перну верному служа,  
Пройдя сквозь холод пустоты  
и сразу наведя мосты,  
Создашь пророчество - о нем  
Храниться будет память днем  
В иносказаниях поэтов,  
А остальное - канет в Лету,  
Пока оно не станет сенью,  
Ведущей гордый Перн к спасенью.


End file.
